Oceanic Mirror Iris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20637 |no = 1608 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 18, 16, 14, 12, 9, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 20, 15, 12, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |sbb_distribute = 18, 14, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Recent surveys have uncovered definitive evidence that Iris was actually an agent of the Elgaia Federation. Meanwhile, however, testimony has also surfaced to the effect that Iris was both reluctant and conflicted about her activities as an agent. It seems unlikely that Iris could have retained her position in the Summoners' Hall had she survived to return from Ishgria, but it also seems unlikely that she would have returned to her organization within the Federation. Rather, she might have overcome her numerous internal conflicts and chosen to support her comrades in the Summoners' Hall from behind the scenes. |summon = That sly old dog... Giving a former spy like me a mission. Still, I want to support my old comrades, too. |fusion = I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say... All right. I guess...thank you. |evolution = I won't deceive anyone ever again. I've decided to be true to myself. This is the real me! | hp_base = 5979 |atk_base = 2503 |def_base = 2227 |rec_base = 2092 | hp_lord = 7755 |atk_lord = 3083 |def_lord = 2807 |rec_lord = 2675 | hp_anima = 8872 |rec_anima = 2377 |atk_breaker = 3381 |def_breaker = 2509 |def_guardian = 3105 |rec_guardian = 2526 |def_oracle = 2658 |rec_oracle = 3122 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Dark Divinity Barrier |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and max HP, high damage reduction when guarding, greatly boosts BB gauge when guarding & probable 20% damage reduction |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation, fills 6 BC & 20% chance to reduce 20% damage |bb = Icy Thorns |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation & 10% element reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Cult Evienice |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 10% element reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Shadow Cross |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Fire, Water elemental damage, enormously reduces damage taken from Fire, Earth types for 3 turns, adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% elemental damage, 100% element reduction, 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 30% guard mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = New Self, Old Ideals |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 50% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 20636 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's slight damage reduction from Fire, Earth types effect |omniskill5_3_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage effect |omniskill5_4_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Iris4 }}